


magic of the stars

by serenesavagery (DivergentElf)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Hates Magic, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentElf/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: Tony Stark hates magic. Simple as that.Until Stephen Strange gives him a different perspective on what magic really is.Or; the times in which Tony feels a grudging respect for magic and the one time he sees for what it really is.





	magic of the stars

Two months, seven days or more, Tony guesses. 

Ever since Doctor Weird officially crashed into his life like a crazy rollercoaster and become a part of it. 

Tony is not complaining, because whoa, that doctor was very good looking, had an ego like him, smart and very desirable, all in all. 

If only he didn't practice magic. 

 

See, it's like this; Tony hates magic. 

Why? Because Reindeer Games fucked him up with it, because the little witch fucked up the Avengers with it, fucked him up with it and there, you have your answer! 

Sure, Strange has saved his life with it like a gazillion times but Tony still can't get rid of that  _'ick! Magic! Danger! Run!'_ feeling whenever he sees the unexplained in action. 

And by the fucking unexplained, he means magic. 

 

Fortunately, it doesn't let him get in the way of dating Stephen, two months after he's met the doctor in that very unorthodox fashion. 

But he still hates magic. 

 

He starts getting attuned to magic later, when he's finally accepted that it will be a part of his life if he wants Stephen. 

And he really wants Stephen, in a way that's completely unexplainable. 

There was so much to love, just love and completely adore, about Stephen and Tony didn't want to get rid of that feeling at all. 

 

The first time he actually accepts magic is when he accepts the cloak of Levitation. 

Every time he's called it a cape, it just smacks him in the ass. 

And well, Tony can appreciate the cloak's appreciation of his bubble butt...so there was that. 

It's when he sees the cloak be friendly with Dum-E that makes him think magic can't be that bad. 

Sometimes the cloak clings to the ceiling and Tony couldn't understand for the life of him why. Neither could Stephen and it was becoming a big hassle to drag down the cloak or ' _Cloakie_ ' as Parker had begun to dub it. 

(Yes. Parker came to his tower these days. So what? It's not like he's fussing over the kid, absolutely not.) 

Tony never understood why the cloak was hanging on to the ceiling until he went out for a midnight snack (hazelnut ice cream). 

_"I know, Mr. Stark can be adorable sometimes."_

Tony blinks. Was that his sleep deprived imagination or was that his baby girl talking about him? 

_"Yes, they need to get over it, don't they?"_

"Fri, who are you talking to?" Tony asks, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. 

 _"Nobody, boss!"_ Friday says, panicked. 

"Oh yeah? Why do I hear chatter then?" Tony asks, yawning.

Tony yawns again, before he feels something velvet-ish and silky fall on his head and wrap itself across his shoulders. 

Tony is so surprised, and so tired, that he doesn't question the absurdity of the cloak of Levitation wrapping itself around him. 

"Next time you want a friend, you might wanna practice less secrecy, Fri." Tony says blandly, rubbing one knuckle into his left eye. 

Besides, amongst Friday's sputtering, the cloak's attempt at cuddling was kinda, dare he say it, cute. 

 

And so in this way, Tony finds it in himself to admire Stephen's magic; though he never does reveal to said sorceror how his cloak is suddenly so fond of Tony. 

 

Tony was no poet. 

But whenever he sees Stephen perform magic, he thinks he might just be a better poet than say, well, Shakespeare. 

That was too ambitious, even for Tony, but hell, he might just compose sonnets praising magic if he kept dating Stephen. 

And he intends to, so, the literary world had better be prepared for his epic entrance.  

 

The first time Tony says he wants to know more about magic, it's early morning and Stephen spits out his tea in both amusement and shock. 

"Oi." Tony says blandly, as Stephen shakes in silent laughter, before looking at him in, dare he say it, concern. 

"Why? I thought you and magic went together like oil and water." Stephen says, and Tony bites his lip as he hears the slight tinge of hope behind Stephen's casual tone of voice. 

Tony shrugs, smiling a little. "I figured, why should I hate the one thing that my boyfriend likes? Besides, might come in handy, you know." 

Stephen smirks. "Sure you're up to it, Mr. Stark?" 

Tony raises his eyebrows. Oh it's on.

"I'm more than sure, Doc. Gimme your best shot." 

 

 

Sometimes, it's irritating as fuck, trying to find out what's behind magic, trying to pronounce the stupid words (well, Stephen laughs at him and while it's pretty humiliating, it is also cute to hear the usually reclusive sorceror laugh), trying to find out how it works. 

The other times?

It's actually kind of fun, especially when Stephen sits next to him and helps him to read the books. 

That way, Tony can ogle his ever gorgeous boyfriend a little more; because it shows him another side of Stephen he thinks is kind of endearing. (Okay, it's a lot endearing, but he'd rather die than admit it.) 

A serious, dedicated and completely focused side, which isn't completely oblivious to the world; like a lot of workaholics Tony couldn't name because workaholics (like himself, actually) tended to be oblivious to the world once they worked. 

 

Tony thinks, more than the mumbo jumbo Stephen conjures up (he's never going to admit his ever growing respect of it, nope), the fact that Stephen got him to believe in the unexplainable, that there, was real magic. 

The fact that Stephen was loving, loving enough to explain that to him, that was magic because it's really unexplainable how you get the right person to share your life with. 

Could you explain how? Nope. Because it's magic. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Infinity War hasn't happened. Because Thanos doesn't exist! 
> 
> (Take that you fucking scrotum, I just erased you from existence so Gamora is still happy on her planet and Nidavellir is flourishing and prosperous.)
> 
> I'm so sorry this was late, I was facing a lot of problems at home, plus I was too lazy, lol.


End file.
